nosferatuthewrathofmalachifandomcom-20200214-history
Desmodiij
Information Appearance: Thin humanoid with blackened skin, white eyes, and bat- like features. Attack Damage: 10 - 11 - 15 - 20 Speed: Very Fast Health: 80 Repelled by Crucifix: Yes Hits to Kill: Cane: 7 Cross: IMMUNE Revolver: 2 Flintlock: 1 Musket: 1 Chalice: 1 Punch: 20 Stake: 2 Machine Gun: 4 Description and strategy Ingame description: "The Desmodiij is an ancient race of vampires. Half man, half bat, 100% monster. Like their distant kin, the Demodus, they also have an anticoagulant substance in their saliva that helps keep the blood of their victims flowing during feeding. The Count is allied with major powers in the spirit world, allowing him to bring forth these atrocities through portals located at strategic places in the castle." The Desmodiij are probably the most common enemy type in the game, encountered in all three main areas of the castle. They randomly appear upon entering a room, can smash their way in through the windows or floorboards, and spawn from summoning portals that are randomly located throughout the castle. Desmodiij are fast: they run real quick, can lunge at you from several feet away, and can even leap around the room to try and avoid your shots. Their attacks also do decent damage, and they can survive a good amount of hits. Still, they're easy enough to dispatch as long as they don't catch you by surprise. Either blast them with your flintlock just before they get within striking distance, or run up to them and quickly pummel them with your fists or cane sword . Your fists stun them almost perfectly, but they are fast enough to get a couple strikes in between your cane sword hits, so try to hit them at the maximum range of the cane sword if you attack them with that weapon. Desmodiij are repelled by the crucifix, so if you carry that as your default weapon you can stun them briefly as soon as they appear, giving you time to switch to another weapon to finish them. Because of their speed, multiple Desmodiij can overwhelm and kill you quickly, so if you find yourself surrounded (such as when you enter a portal room) it's best to kill them all off with a spray from the Chalice.left|thumb|NaNxNaNpx|Dead Desmodiij|link=http://nosferatuthewrathofmalachi.wikia.com/wiki/Cane_Sword. Your fists stun them almost perfectly, but they are fast enough to get a couple strikes in between your cane sword hits, so try to hit them at the maximum range of the cane sword if you attack them with that weapon. Desmodiij are repelled by the crucifix, so if you carry that as your default weapon you can stun them briefly as soon as they appear, giving you time to switch to another weapon to finish them. Because of their speed, multiple Desmodiij can overwhelm and kill you quickly, so if you find yourself surrounded (such as when you enter a portal room) it's best to kill them all off with a spray from the Chalice.left|thumb|NaNxNaNpx|Dead Desmodiij|link=http://nosferatuthewrathofmalachi.wikia.com/wiki/Cane_SwordYour fists stun them almost perfectly, but they are fast enough to get a couple strikes in between your cane sword hits, so try to hit them at the maximum range of the cane sword if you attack them with that weapon. Desmodiij are repelled by the crucifix, so if you carry that as your default weapon you can stun them briefly as soon as they appear, giving you time to switch to another weapon to finish them. Because of their speed, multiple Desmodiij can overwhelm and kill you quickly, so if you find yourself surrounded (such as when you enter a portal room) it's best to kill them all off with a spray from the Chalice. Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Enemies